The invention is directed to a multi-purpose accessory for a vehicle and more particularly a combination bike rack and step assembly.
Devices for attachment to a vehicle have a number of uses and are well known in the art. For example, known are bike rack assemblies that fit within and are attached to the receiver of a vehicle. Likewise, particularly for use with pick-up trucks, a step or stairs fit within and are connected to the receiver of a vehicle. Some of these attachments have multi-purposes. Multi-purpose attachments typically have many parts, are complex to assemble, and difficult to operate.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a vehicle attachment that can be used for multiple purposes, that has few parts, and is easy to assemble and operate.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a vehicle mount cable of use as steps or a bike rack.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose vehicle mount that is inexpensive and easy to mount.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims